


Séance photo

by boadicee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Photo, Porn, Sexe, juste un délire
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	1. 1ère séance

\- C'est bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Merci à tous de votre présence. A demain.  
\- Oh Levi c'était génial. Je suis sûr que tes photos vont encore se vendre comme des petits pains.  
\- Ne dit pas ça Petra. C'était fade et sans aucun intérêt. Les deux mannequins, si on peut les appeler ainsi n'avait aucune expression ni avec le visage, ni avec le reste de leur corps. Et ça se dit professionnel. Tsk, foutaise. Je rentre j'ai perdu assez de temps.

Levi rangea son matériel photographique et se dirigea vers la sortie. Pour lui cette journée était une journée de perdue, complètement gâché par l'incompétence de jeune blanc bec se prenant pour des rois et des experts. Mais même un amateur aurait mieux fait qu'eux. Il arriva rapidement à sa voiture, qu'il déverrouilla après avoir fait le tour afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas une trace de raye sur la carrosserie. Il posa son matériel sur le siège arrière, régla ses rétroviseurs qu'il avait rentrés pour la journée. Il alluma la radio et un air de Pachelbel se mit en route. Il démarra et quitta sa place de parking. Il remonta la sortie en colimaçon. Il détestait ce genre de parking. Le passage était étroit pour les gros véhicules ou ceux qui étaient bas comme sa voiture. Arrivée en haut, il passa sa carte devant la borne qui ouvrit la barrière. Une fois le feu au vert, il se lança dans la rue. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation. La pluie commença à tomber fortement. Il détestait les jours pluvieux.  
**  
\- Merde je vais être en retard à la maison !!! Mikasa va encore me passer un savon.

Eren, un jeune étudiant en économie, courait sous la pluie battante. Il avait passé sa journée à la bibliothèque du campus afin de pouvoir effectuer toutes les recherches afin de faire sa thèse économique. Il n'avait pas vu passer l'heure jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire le prévienne qu'elle allait fermer. Il avait bien évidement loupé le dernier bus pour rentrer chez lui et il ne se voyait pas appeler Mikasa qui ne se serait pas gênée de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se gérer seul. Il n'avait même pas fait un quart de la route quand la pluie s'était abattue sur lui. Il avait mis son sac besace sur la tête essayant vainement de se protéger de la pluie.

Il arriva à l'intersection où il devait tourner. Le bonhomme du passage piéton venait juste de passer au rouge et il se lança sur la route.

**

Levi démarra à peine le feu au vert. Il n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment une personne traversant inconsciemment. Il pila net, faisant glisser sa voiture de travers. Il sortit aussitôt du véhicule, prêt à tuer le suicidaire, s'il l'avait loupé.

\- Putain de connard de suicidaire. Tu ne peux pas te jeter sous une autre voiture ?

Il croisa un regard vert intense.

Eren en entendant les crissements de pneus était tombé à terre et avait fermé les yeux attendant l'impact qui ne vint jamais. Il les rouvrit en entendant un homme lui aboyer dessus. Il croisa aussitôt le regard argenté et froid du chauffeur de la voiture qui avait failli le percuter.

-Je suis désolé. Je n’ai pas vu que le feu piéton était passé rouge.

Levi regarda de haut en bas le gamin devant lui avant de soupirer. Quelque chose l’attira chez ce garçon. Il avait la folle envie de le photographier immédiatement.

-Monte dans la voiture, tu vas choper la mort trempée comme tu es.  
\- Non c’est bon je vais rentrer chez moi.  
\- J’ai dit monte et dépêche-toi on bloque la circulation.

Eren déglutit péniblement et obéit à l’ordre. Il monta côté passager. Levi avait jeté sa veste pour que le garçon puisse s’asseoir dessus sans risquer de salir le siège.

-Attache ta ceinture et ne fou pas de la flotte partout.

Levi redémarra sans plus attendre et se dirigea chez lui. Le trajet se fit en silence. Il se gara dans le parking souterrain de sa résidence. Ils sortirent du véhicule et ils prirent l’ascenseur jusqu’au 4ème étage. Durant toute la montée, Levi ne se gêna pas d’inspecter de loin son invité de dernière minute. Ce dernier s’était mis à rougir sous l’intensité du regard du plus vieux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l’appartement Levi lui fit retirer ses baskets et ses chaussettes et patienter sur le paillasson. Il revint rapidement avec une serviette et une paire de pantoufle. Il fit entrer Eren dans son antre sacré.

-La salle de bain et au fond à droite. Va prendre une douche et laisse-moi tes affaires que je les nettoie. Je vais te sortir une tenue en attendant.

Eren ne savait pas trop quoi faire et surtout ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé à être pieds nus chez un parfait inconnu qui roulait en superbe bagnole et qui vivait apparemment dans une résidence de luxe. Sans compter le fait que cet étranger n'était pas vilain du tout, au contraire. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait tout fait pour le séduire, mais là, il avait plutôt un peu peur.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Ma sœur va me tuer.  
\- Prévient la que tu ne rentres pas immédiatement que tu as un rendez-vous pour du travail.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Quel travail ?? Je ne suis pas une pute !!!  
\- Oh là calme tes ardeurs. Je te parlerai d'un travail tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête, mais une fois que tu seras propre et sec.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas répliquer plus et appréhendant quand même la proposition qui allait venir, Eren saisit son téléphone et envoya un SMS à Mikasa pour la prévenir de son retard, sans lui dire toutefois le réel motif, ne voulant pas que la cavalerie débarque. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fameuse salle de bain. Elle était si grande qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas un appartement par pièce. Il ferma la porte et se déshabilla, entassant ses vêtements dans un coin. Il alluma la douche et c'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il apprécia l'eau chaude tomber sur son corps et relaxant l'ensemble de ses muscles.

Levi entra peu de temps après dans la salle de bain et prit les affaires sales pour les mettre dans la machine. Il en profita pour détailler le corps du garçon qui lui tournait légèrement le dos. Il ni avait pas à dire, mais il avait bien fait un très bon choix. Son instinct de photographe ne l’avait pas trompé une fois de plus. Le gamin n’avait ni trop ni pas assez. Tout pour lui était parfait. Sa posture quand il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, l’expression de son visage montrant le bienfait que lui faisait l’eau sur son corps. Il n’y avait rien de négatif. Tout était parfait pour lui. Il se voyait déjà passer des heures à le photographier sous tous les angles.  
Il se ressaisit rapidement et partit en direction de la buanderie.

Quand Eren eut fini de se doucher, il trouva sur le meuble une serviette et une tenue de rechange. Il se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à un salon. Il y avait peu de meuble et niveau décoration, cela frôlait le zéro absolu. Il trouva l'adulte assis sur le canapé, une tasse à la main. Une deuxième était posée sur la table basse. Il leva la tête en entendant les pas venir vers lui.

\- Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud. Cela te va ?  
\- Euh oui, merci. Mais dites-moi, quel était le job que vous voulez me proposer ?  
\- Déjà tu me tutoies. Je ne suis pas encore vieux et sénile. Ensuite, rien de bien compliqué. Pose pour moi.  
\- Poser pour vous… euh toi ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- C’est simple, je te demande de poser pour moi. Je suis photographe. Tu as du potentiel, je l’ai vu. Je rémunère très bien mes modèles du moment qu’ils se donnent à 100%.  
\- Quel genre de photos ?  
\- Des photos de mode. Tu crois que je fais du porno peut être ?  
\- Non, non, je n’ai pas dit ça.  
\- Bien. Je te propose de faire un essai maintenant pour voir ce que l’on peut faire ensemble.  
\- Euh oui, pourquoi pas.  
\- Suis-moi alors.

Levi entraîna Eren dans une pièce totalement dénuée de mobilier. Les murs étaient complètement blancs. Il y avait des spots et un grand drap gris sur l’un des murs. Levi se dirigea directement vers son matériel photographique.

Eren resta sur le pas de porte attendant qu’il lui dise ce qu’il devait faire exactement. Il n’était pas très rassuré pour le moment.

-Viens par là et regarde dans ma direction.  
Eren se déplaça vers le drap gris et se tourna vers Levi.

-Incline un peu la tête. Voilà comme ça. Ne bouge pas. Maintenant mets légèrement les mains dans les poches et décontracte tes épaules. Tu es trop tendu.

Levi fit pendant près d’un quart d’heure des photos d’Eren le guidant dans ses poses. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait réussi à le mettre en confiance et Eren commença à prendre quelques initiatives maladroite mais qui avait tout de même son charme. Quand ils s’arrêtèrent afin que Levi puisse voir ce que donnaient les premiers clichés, Eren sentit la fatigue l’envahir. Il retourna sur le canapé, le temps que Levi amène son matériel au salon. Il somnolait quand Levi s’installa sur le canapé avec son ordinateur portable et son appareil photo qu’il connecta à celui-ci. Il fit défiler rapidement les photos et s’arrêta sur l’une des dernières photos. Eren était légèrement de côté, la main droite remontait dans ses cheveux, la bouche légèrement ouverte telle une invitation. Il trouvait ce cliché prometteur. Il leva la tête et vit que le gamin commençait à s’endormir. Il se leva du canapé et alla chercher une couverture.

Eren se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une bonne odeur de croissant et de café qui flottait autour de lui. Il s’étira tel un chat avant de se rappeler qu’il n’était pas chez lui. Il se redressa et aperçut l’homme qui l’avait emmené chez lui. Il se rendit compte qu’il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Il se leva et prit son portable tout en allant vers le comptoir de la cuisine. L’adulte lui posa une tasse de café devant lui.

-Merci.  
\- Tu fais quelque chose aujourd’hui ?  
\- Rien de spéciale.  
\- Je vais faire un aller-retour pour chercher le matériel et tout ce que j’ai besoin pour la séance photo.  
\- Mais je n’ai pas dit oui !  
\- Ecoute gamin, tu as un putain de potentiel à ne pas gâcher, donc accepte sans rechigner la séance. Tu recevras 500 $ à la fin de la journée. Ce n’est pas du vol.  
\- 500 $ !! Mais c’est énorme.  
\- C’est ce que je paye pour de bonne prestation.

Levi mit sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et s’apprêta à partir.

-Attendez.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je ne connais même pas votre nom.  
\- Levi. Levi Ackerman. Et toi ?  
\- Eren Jaeger.  
\- Os Eren. Je reviens dans une demi-heure. En attendant y a la télé et surtout nettoie ta place après que t’es fini de déjeuner.

Levi partit rapidement. Eren prit le temps de manger, son estomac se rappelant qu’il avait sauté un repas la veille. Il eut à peine finit quand Levi revint les bras chargés de sac. Il déposa directement tout dans sa salle privée pour les photos. Il ramena au salon différentes tenues pour Eren et les ordonna dans un certain ordre. A la porte, la sonnerie retentit et une femme entra sans attendre.

-Bonjour, je suis Petra, l’assistante maquilleuse et coiffure. C’est moi qui vais t’aider à te préparer pour chaque shooting.  
\- Enchanté. Moi c’est Eren.

Ils allèrent dans la pièce à photo et derrière un paravent installé pour l’occasion, Eren enfila sa première tenue. Pour le premier shooting, Eren portait un pantalon noir avec un tee shirt blanc. Petra lui gomina les cheveux vers l’arrière. Eren du prendre des pauses sérieuses. Ce qui surprit Levi, c’est la façon dont Eren avait d’être sérieux. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir un regard malicieux sans que pour autant ses lèvres ne montre un sourire. Eren bougea au fur et à mesure des demandes. La première partie dura plus d’une demi-heure.

Entre chaque séance différente, Levi changeait sa carte SD afin de ne pas mélanger les clichés.

Pour la deuxième séance, Eren se retrouva en pantalon bleu avec une chemise noire ouverte de moitié. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus sauvages. Il dut prendre des poses plus provocatrices, tentatrices.

-Eren essaye de penser à ta petite amie.  
\- Je veux bien, mais j’en ai pas.  
\- Alors pense aux filles que tu voudrais séduire. Tu dois attirer leur attention.  
\- Désolé je ne suis pas intéressée par les filles.  
\- Alors pense au mec que tu voudrais attirer dans ton lit.

A ces mots Eren se mit à rougir. Levi avait une façon de parler qui pouvait vraiment mettre mal à l’aise les gens. Il se gifla intérieurement et après avoir fermé les yeux pour faire le vide, il se mit à penser à quel genre de mec l’attirait. Rapidement une image assez bonne se forma dans son esprit et sans s’en rendre compte, il se mit à faire les poses demandées au photographe.

Ils s’arrêtèrent vers les midis afin de manger un morceau préparait par Petra. Cette dernière s’éclipsa pour le reste de la journée, car Levi n’avait plus besoin de ses services.

-Tu vois une fois que tu as trouvé sur quoi focaliser ton esprit, les photos se sont enchaînées d’elles-mêmes. Je ne sais pas d’ailleurs à qui tu pensais, mais il faudra que tu renouvelles la même chose pour l’après-midi.

Eren se mit à rougir, mais le photographe n’en tint pas compte. Valait peut être mieux pas, se dit-il, qu’il sache qu’il avait réussi en pensant à ce dernier. Ils terminèrent de manger tranquillement, Levi posant quelques questions concernant l’étudiant, afin de mieux le cerner.

Quand fut le moment de reprendre la séance, Eren attendit qu’il lui donne la nouvelle tenue. Il vit le photographe préparer une sorte de matelas vers l’espace de prises.

-Tu vas retirer tous tes vêtements et ne garder que le boxer. Tu t’allongeras au milieu du matelas.

Eren obéit, mais n’était pas vraiment rassuré. Il s’allongea comme demandé. Il se tenait raide sur le dos. Levi retira ses chaussures et monta sur le matelas après avoir fait les derniers réglages de lumière.

-Va falloir que tu te détendes au maximum car tu es trop tendu pour le moment. Ce ne sont que des photos normales, donc pas la peine de stresser. Pense à la même chose que ce matin, mais sa rougir, cela m’aiderait.

Levi se positionna debout de part et d’autre Eren.  
-Monte sa droite vers ta bouche, tout en plaquant le bras sur le matelas et regarde-moi. Bien comme ça, continue. Donne du mouvement, donne de la sensualité dans tes poses. Relève un peu le menton. Bien, très bien.

Eren enchaîna les poses au feeling. A un moment Levi quitta le matelas pour installer une échelle contre le faux lit afin de pouvoir prendre Eren dans son intégralité. Au début l’étudiant se sentit plus que gêné et n’osait pas trop bouger, puis petit à petit, il fit onduler son corps au fur et à mesure des prises. Il finit par plier légèrement une jambe et sa main gauche descendit vers le boxer. Il glissa le pouce au niveau de l’élastique. Les encouragements de Levi le grisaient et il se sentait insouciant.

Quand Levi mis fin à la séance photo, Eren fut presque déçu. Le photographe l’aida à se relever. Il se rhabilla et patienta que Levi revint. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble au salon et Levi lui montra l’ensemble des clichés prit ce jour, n’hésitant pas à lui donner des conseils pour s’améliorer. Pour une fois il était fier du shooting fait avec en plus un amateur.

Ils s’arrêtèrent quand le téléphone du plus jeune se mit à sonner. Il regarda et reconnut le numéro de sa sœur. Il soupira. Il avait oublié de la prévenir qu’il ne rentrerait pas de suite. Levi l’observa, un sourire en coin. Puis il partit vers son bureau. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une enveloppe.

-Cela est pour ta journée de travail. Quand les clichés auront été sélectionnés je t’appellerai pour te les montrer.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je vais te raccompagner.

Eren prit l’enveloppe et laissa les coordonnées à Levi. Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, Eren se retourna pour remercier le photographe. Ce dernier saisit le col du garçon et captura ses lèvres, dans un baiser tendre, mais passionné. Au début Eren fut choqué, mais se détendit rapidement et y répondit.

-A très bientôt j’espère Eren, pour une autre séance, mais cette fois juste pour moi.

Eren quitta précipitamment le véhicule et courut jusqu’à la porte de la maison. Quand il la referma, il se laissa tomber au sol. Le photographe lui avait volé son premier baiser.


	2. 2ème séance

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Eren s'était fait voler son premier baiser et qu'il avait vécu les 24h les plus bizarre de sa vie. Par bizarre, il fallait entendre extraordinaire, qui sortait de sa routine. Bien évidemment, Mikasa ne s'était pas gênée pour lui faire la morale. Il avait reprit dès le lendemain sa routine à la faculté et n'avait pas réentendue parler du photographe.

 

Pourtant toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sueur, son entrejambe le démangeant. Alors sans un bruit, il se rendait à la douche et faisait couler l'eau froide afin de soulager le renflement.  
Le même scénario se répétait toutes les nuits et rendaient ses journées exécrables par son manque de sommeil.  
Le week-end se profilait à la fin de journée. Eren était accompagné d'Armin qui s'était lancé sur un débat vieux comme le monde. Il laissait son meilleur ami débattre avec lui même, agrémentant la conversation de temps en temps d'un « oui », « tout à fait ». Ils marchèrent en direction de la sortie de la faculté quand une voiture s'arrêta devant eux. Un frisson d'anticipation parcouru Eren. Il leva les yeux vers la vitre conducteur qui se baissait au même moment.

 

\- Salut gamin. Monte, nous avons notre séance de photo à faire ce wee kend.

 

Le cœur d'Eren manqua un battement. L'homme qui avait hanté sa semaine était en face de lui et lui avait ouvertement dit de venir avec lui. Était-ce sa promesse de cette fameuse séance photos privés ?  
Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Armin à côté de lui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il fut le témoin impuissant de voir partir Eren avec un parfait inconnu. Avant de monter dans le véhicule, Eren s'adressa à Armin.  
\- Si Mikasa demande où je suis, dis lui que je suis parti bosser et je serais injoignable du week-end.

 

Il monta sans attendre la réponse de son meilleur ami. La porte était à peine refermé que la voiture fit un demi-tour. Le trajet se passa dans le plus grand silence. L'euphorie d'Eren était retombé et une boule d'angoisse commençait à se former dans le creux du ventre.

 

Levi sentit la tension monter à côté de lui, mais préféra l'ignorer. Il aurait tout le temps de le mettre en confiance, une fois à l'appartement.

 

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez lui. Eren le suivit sans un mot. Comme la dernière fois, il se déchaussa devant l'entrée. Levi lui tendit une paire de patin. Ce dernier le fit entrer. Une fois la porte fermée à clefs, il saisit le bras de l'étudiant et le plaqua contre la porte. Il captura sa bouche sans aucune retenue, la mordant afin qu'il écarte les lèvres pour y faire passer sa langue. Cette dernière partie aussitôt à la recherche de sa consœur.

 

Les mains de l'étudiant finirent par se poser autour du cou du photographe. Les deux gémirent sous la brutalité de l'échange. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés.

 

Levi se retourna et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il sortit deux tasses et mit à bouillir de l'eau. Il prit dans le meuble deux sachets de thé.

 

Eren pendant ce temps essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance. Il finit par se diriger dans le salon et prit place sur le canapé. Levi le rejoignit rapidement avec les deux tasses brûlante. Il observa un moment Eren avant de finalement prendre la parole.

 

\- Tu sais que tu as un putain de talent ? Cette fois-ci j'ai pu vendre le double mes photos. On m'a même demandé ton nom et si tu travaillais pour une agence.  
\- Ah, euh merci.  
\- Travaille avec moi. Je suis sûr que l'on pourrait faire de grande chose. Cela ne t'empêcherait pas de continuer tes études.  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est si soudain. J'ai déjà un job.  
\- Soudain ??? Pourtant tu n'étais pas réticent il y a quelques minutes et pourtant ça c'était soudain.

 

Devant cette réalité, Eren vira au rouge pivoine.  
\- c'est différent.  
\- En quoi c'est différent ?

 

Levi s'était rapproché dangereusement d'Eren. Maintenant sa bouche était contre l'oreille de l'étudiant.  
\- Faisons un nouvel essai. Mais cette fois je garderais pour moi les photos.  
\- Quel genre d'essai ?  
\- Allume moi sur les photos.  
\- Quoi ????  
\- Montre moi ton côté vicieux et pervers.  
\- Je crois p..pas être capable de faire ça !!!  
\- Oh que si je suis sûr que tu en es capable. Tu me l'as prouvé sur la dernière photo. Faut-il que je te la montre ? Elle ne quitte pas ma table de chevet depuis la séance de la semaine dernière.  
Eren s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Levi sourit devant la réaction de gêne d'Eren.  
\- Suis moi. Nous allons faire cette séance dans ma chambre.  
Le coeur d'Eren commença à s'emballer à nouveau. Il sentait la transpiration par anticipation s'échapper de tous les pores. En arrivant dans la fameuse chambre, Eren remarqua tout de suite que ce n'était pas un plan prévu à la dernière minute. Levi avait déjà tout préparé (lumière, appareil photo….)

 

\- Mets toi à genoux sur le centre du lit pour commencer.  
Il laissa le temps à Eren de se mettre en position et prépara son appareil photo. Il le rejoignit ensuite sur le lit et se mit debout afin de le dominer par la hauteur pour avoir de meilleurs vues.

 

\- Bien, on va démarrer simplement. Regarde moi. Bien, c'est ça. Maintenant un doigt sur ta lèvre inférieure et regarde moi avec des yeux suppléants. Détends toi un maximum, c'est juste une séance privée.

 

Eren essaya de se détendre mais il fallut à Levi beaucoup de patience pour mettre le jeune homme en confiance. Quand enfin il fut détendu, les photos commencèrent à parler d'elles même. Petit à petit Eren prit plus d'initiative.  
Il remonta lentement le bas du tee-shirt sans quitter pour autant l'objectif. Son regard semblait dire : ça te plaît ? Tu en veux plus ? Regarde comme je peux t'allumer.  
Sa main libre se positionna sur son torse et avec son pouce et son index titilla l'un de ses bourgeons rose. Il gémit sous la stimulation, réveillant la bête dormant au fond de son jeans.

 

Levi malgré son professionnalisme, n'en menait pas plus large. Les gestes osés et les petits gémissements d'Eren mettaient à mal son excitation grandissante. Mais il continua comme si rien n'était son travail, se promettant de récompenser comme il se doit l'étudiant.

 

Levi fit faire une pause d'une minute à Eren afin qu'il puisse retirer son tee-shirt. Il en profita pour se positionner autrement. Il fit s'allonger Eren entre les coussins. La séance redémarra aussitôt où elle s'en était arrêtée. La main qui retenait auparavant le tee-shirt se retrouva libre. Mais Eren aussitôt l'occupa, poussant un doigt contre sa bouche avant de le faire entrer lentement, tendit que l'autre continuait de titiller les deux bourgeons rose en alternant.  
\- Hum, c'est bon gamin, continue comme ça. Montre moi en plus. Montre moi quelle salope tu es.  
Le doigt d'Eren quitta sa bouche à ces mots. Il se sentait gonfler d'une certaine confiance, malgré son inexpérience. Sa main quitta le haut de son corps pour se diriger vers son entrejambe qu'il caressa langoureusement.

 

Levi loupa un cliché, surprit par l'audace de son mannequin préféré. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement.  
Eren déboutonna son Jeans et le fit glisser lentement sans quitter l'objectif des yeux. Il n'était qu'un appel à la luxure tout entier. Son pantalon finit rapidement à terre. Il passa une de ses mains sur son boxer, tandis que l'autre se perdit dans ses cheveux. La main du bas finit par glisser lentement sous la dernière barrière de tissus. Il fit faire le même chemin à son sous-vêtement. Maintenant il ne pensait plus à l'objectif qui était toujours braqué sur lui.  
Sa main caressa son sexe déjà tendu par l'excitation. Son autre main partie en direction de sa bouche et il y fit entrer trois doigts qu'il lécha avidement.

 

La gorge de Levi était de plus en plus sec. Il ne pensait pas que son étudiant puisse avoir autant d'audace et grand dieux que c'était bon. Tout en tenant son appareil d'une main, il défit les boutons de son propre pantalon afin de desserer la pression.

 

Eren voyant le geste du photographe lança un sourire de gourmandise. Il bougea pour se retrouver les pieds contre les jambes du photographe. Avec ses orteils, il attrapa les bordures du pantalon de celui qui allait devenir son amant d'ici peu de temps. Après une bataille pour le faire descendre jusqu'au genoux, il sourit de sa victoire.

 

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé les jambes écartées devant l'objectif, montrant sans retenue l'entrée de son intimité. Les doigts qu'il avait lustré auparavant se dirigèrent vers cette entrée. Alors qu'il commença un lent pompage, il fit entrer un premier doigt. Sans le vouloir, une grimace se posa quelques instants sur son visage.

 

\- Vas y lentement baby. Respire lentement, ne presse pas. Tu as tout le temps. Tu es magnifique comme ça. Montre moi toute ta luxure. Montre moi ce côté que tu caches aux autres et que tu ne garde que pour moi.

 

Les paroles de Levi grisaient Eren et il obéit consciencieusement, prenant le temps de faire entrer le premier doigt. Quand ce dernier fut complètement englouti par son intimité, il commença à le bouger à l'intérieur.  
\- Bien, continue comme ça. Montre moi comment ton petit cul baise tes doigts. Hum c'est vraiment délicieux cette vue. Rajoute moi un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur. Ton trou le réclame.

 

Eren obéit à la demande et un deuxième doigt entra et se colla contre le premier. Il commença rapidement un mouvement de ciseaux tout en continuant de regarder Levi. Des gémissements de plus en plus chaud s’échappèrent de sa bouche.

 

Une des mains de Levi fit descendre légèrement son boxer et il commença à caresser son membre déjà dur.à cette vue Eren se lécha la lèvre supérieure d'appétit.  
\- Oh putain Eren qu'est ce que tu es bon. Continues comme ça et tu le verras bientôt dans ton joli petit cul et tu me supplieras de te pilonner.

 

Instinctivement Eren releva ses hanches Levi changea de position et se mit à zoomer sur les mouvements des doigts d'Eren. La respiration des deux hommes commença à devenir erratique.  
Quand Eren fit entrer un dernier doigt, ses yeux se fermèrent et il laissa échapper le nom de son amant. Il commença rapidement un mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe et dans son intimité. Il laissa échapper un cris d'extase quand il toucha sans le vouloir sa boule de nerf.  
\- Continue Eren, ne t'arrête pas. Putain t'es un bon baiseur comme ça.

 

Eren renouvela l'opération. Il sentait le désir monter de plus en plus. Puis contre toute attente, il s'arrêta net, retira les doigts de son intimité. Il se releva pour se retrouver sur ses genoux avant de plonger sans prévenir sur le sexe de Levi qu'il avala d'un trait. Son geste surprit le photographe qui ne pu retenir un gémissement. Il mit une bonne minute avant de pouvoir reprendre les photos dans une position pas des plus évidente.

 

Quand il se sentit sur le bord de jouir, il laissa tomber près de lui l'appareil photo, saisit la tête d'Eren pour le faire arrêter. Il le fit basculer sur le dos, monta ses jambes au niveau de ses épaules et sans plus de préliminaire, le pénétra.  
Eren se tendit aussitôt par cette intrusion. Levi se mit à branler le sexe de son amant afin de la détendre rapidement. Il se mit à le pilonner sans aucune retenue.

 

Eren se sentait désarticuler sous les assaut violent de son amant. Ce dernier avait toucher dès le deuxième coup de butoir sa prostate l'envoyant directement au 7ème ciel. Il suffit de quelques minutes à Levi pour faire atteindre le nirvana à Eren. Sous la contraction du muscle de ce dernier, il vint rapidement.  
Levi s'effondra sur son amant. Il n'était tous les deux qu'un gâchis de luxure et de sexe. Quand le photographe se retira au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bai, où il se nettoya avant de revenir laver son amant. Ce dernier errait encore dans les limbes du plaisir. Il embrassa tendrement la tête de son amant et le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Repose toi bien gamin, ce n'est que le début du week end.


End file.
